


Lately I've Been Seeing Things

by AM505



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Alex gets a belly button piercing, Alex is being a tease, Alex wanting attention from his three boyfriends, All one big relationship, Anal Sex, Arctic four-way, Bromance, But Sweet, Deepthroating, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Flirting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hair-pulling, Hangover, M/M, Messy business, Milex friendship, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sub Alex, filthy stuff, it's complicated - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM505/pseuds/AM505
Summary: ...Belly button piercings.Alex has a surprise for his boys at home - something that he hopes they'll all appreciate.





	

Being in a relationship of four, Alex sometimes felt like he was being suffocated and overlooked at the same time. There were days when all the love that they shared with each other was almost too much, too excessive – even the king sized bed could feel over-crowded. Full. Then, of course, there were days when Alex couldn’t get enough – when he wanted more. Sometimes he felt so hungry and desperate for all the love and attention he could possibly get from the men that he adored the most, only to remind himself that they all had to share each other. 

Meaning that he couldn’t be selfish and attract all the attention to himself.

However, one night he went on a bender with Miles and decided that he was going to do something in order to stand out from the so-called crowd that was Jamie, Nick, Matt and himself. He wanted all eyes on him. He wanted to be the centre of their attention, if only just for one day. He was going to make sure that they would notice him.

“Are you sure about this?” Miles laughed at him as he held on to Alex’s hand inside some shady piercing studio they’d discovered downtown. It was past midnight and this had been the only place they could find that was still open. 

“Yes,” Alex said, “I’m going to do it.”

“Then why are you clutching my hand like crazy?” Miles teased him. “You’ve nearly broken every bone in my hand, mate, I can tell that you’re nervous.”

“I’m just scared it’ll hurt, is all.” Alex admitted. Truth be told, he was way too drunk to think straight. He had no idea if he would regret his decision in the morning. 

“You’ve had tattoos before, but now you’re worried about a little piercing?”

Miles laughed again and Alex tore his hand away from him.

“Fuck off,” he said, “I’m not that scared!”

However, when the man leaned Alex further back in the recliner and hovered above him with the instruments in his hands, Alex gasped and reached for Miles’s hand yet again. 

“This will only hurt for a second,” the man said with a deadpan expression on his face, “it will be over before you know it.” 

Then he pulled Alex’s t-shirt up in order to expose his flat stomach. Alex clenched around Miles’s fingers when a felt a sharp sting and Miles bit his lip when he felt the pressure around his knuckles.

It was over before they knew it.

“All done,” the man said, “you can pay in me in cash by the counter.”

 

XxX

 

Alex was admiring his piercing in the mirror inside the toilets of a club Miles had picked out for them.

“Wow,” Alex drawled in his drunken state, “I can’t believe I actually did this.”

“You look great,” Miles said and placed a kiss to Alex’s forehead, “your little boyfriends are going to love it.”

“Do you think?” Alex couldn’t contain his own eagerness. 

“Of course they will,” Miles assured him, “they are very lucky to have you, love.”

“Thanks, Miles.”

Alex beamed as he gave his best friend a hug of appreciation. 

“So what do you want to do now?” Miles asked him.

“I want to do vodka shots!” Alex exclaimed as he grabbed on to Miles’s hand yet again and dragged him out towards the bar. “I want to celebrate all night long!”

Miles chuckled and shook his head slightly. “Alright, you had me at vodka shots. Just don’t get yourself a nasty hangover, darling. If you wake up in the morning puking all over the place, I’m not sure the guys will feel too attracted to you.”

 

XxX

 

Alex knew that he’d come home way too late. He knew that he had probably woken them all up when he’d crawled into the big bed that they shared at five o’clock in the morning. When he had undressed himself slowly, he had nearly fallen over and landed on his arse and when he’d finally made his way under the covers, he had passed out immediately before even realizing that Jamie had started to spoon him from behind.

“You were out late,” Jamie had whispered in the dead of night, “we missed you.”

Alex had merely groaned, completely out of it and much too intoxicated to piece a sentence together.

The house had come to life at ten o’clock in the morning. 

Matt woke up first, untangling himself from Nick’s arms. He had taken a look over the bed as he got up, smiling as he eyed all three of his boyfriends individually. He loved the way Nick’s curls fell around his face when he slept. He loved the way Jamie always slept on his stomach, leaving his arse exposed. He loved how small Alex always seemed, usually sandwiched in between the others in the middle of the bed, now with Jamie’s arm draped over him.

“Get up, sleepy heads!” Matt called loudly, grinning at the groans this earned him. “I’m going in the shower now – in case someone wants to join me…”

It wasn’t long before Jamie was stirred by this. He forced himself awake, though he was much too comfortable under the heat of the covers, surrounded by Alex and Nick’s naked bodies. 

“You heard Matt,” Jamie yawned as he sat up in bed, stretching sleepily, “time to get up. If you snooze, you lose.”

“Just ten more minutes…” Nick begged, refusing to open his eyes. “It’s Sunday for crying out loud.”

“Alright, but I can’t promise there will be any hot water left for you by then.” Jamie kissed Nick’s cheek before looking over at Alex. “Bloody hell, how much did you drink last night?” He shook the smaller man who appeared to be almost comatose. “At least Miles made sure to get you home safely.”

Jamie also kissed Alex’s cheek before crawling over him in order to exit the bed. Alex whimpered slightly when Jamie kicked him accidentally. It hadn’t been Alex’s intention to wake up at all, and certainly not this early. His head was killing him and the brightness of the sun-filled room was forcing him to throw a pillow over his head.

He moaned when it felt like someone had cracked his head open using a drill. 

Nick heard Alex complaining and moved over in order to snuggle up to him.

“Sounds like you have it rough, love.” Nick threw an arm around Alex’s middle and pressed his face into Alex’s shoulder. “How much did you guys drink?”

“Mah…” Alex drooled. He had yet to regain his ability to speak. He wasn’t sure if he was awake or still dreaming. All he wanted was to go back to sleep, although he did appreciate being cradled by Nick. It made him feel all warm and soft inside.

Taking in Alex’s messy hair and bloodshot eyes, Nick couldn’t keep himself from laughing quietly. The smaller man looked rather cute when he wore that expression of misery and pain.

“Must have been a wild one,” Nick went on, sitting up, “I bet you don’t even remember what went on most of the time. You better not have cheated on us with someone else, Turner.”

Continuing his teasing act, Nick grinned and began to stroke Alex’s hair.

“Fook sake,” was all Alex managed to pronounce, “my head is pounding…”

“Let me make you feel better,” Nick whispered in Alex’s ear as he straddled the other, “since you weren’t home last night, I think you’re due for a little bit of this…”

Nick shifted and bowed down to press a kiss to Alex’s nose. Alex groaned at the weight on top of him, but relaxed evidently when Nick stayed, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand. Alex couldn’t help but to lean into his touch.

“I knew I could make you come around,” Nick gloated.

“Mm,” Alex huffed and blinked sleepily, “did you guys… you know… without me last night?”

“Granted, we did,” Nick told him, “but it wasn’t the same without you, babeh.”

This had Alex smiling slightly, though he still craved a little bit of convincing. 

“You’re just saying that ‘cause you all prefer me to be the bottom one,” Alex grunted. “I’m guessing you had Jameh bottoming for you instead, eh?”

“Jamie is perfectly happy to be the submissive one every now and then,” Nick stated, biting and nibbling at Alex’s earlobe, “the question is – are you?”

Nick kissed Alex’s lips briefly. He was pretty sure that he heard kissing noises coming from within the shower, too, with Matt and Jamie taking their sweet time in there.

“I can be persuaded…” Alex breathed. Though he was still desperate for some more sleep, he had to admit that he welcomed Nick’s touches. 

Nick smiled and shifted again as he wanted to lower himself unto the younger man underneath him. However, in this process he accidentally removed the covers with his knee, pulling them far enough down for him to spot something on Alex’s body that he’d never seen before. With his gaze fixed at Alex’s stomach, Nick’s mouth fell open in shock. 

“Oh my God!” Nick gasped. “Alex, what did you do?!”

Alex jumped at Nick’s outburst.

“What?” He asked, startled. “What’s wrong?”

Nick placed his large hand on top of his flat belly, forcing Alex to flinch. Nick was touching him like you would touch a pregnant woman’s baby bump. 

“Bloody hell!” Nick exclaimed, though he had started to break into a huge smile. “Love, have you seen yourself?”

Alex raised himself to his elbows and stared down his own body.

“Son of a…” Alex’s eyes widened when he saw what Nick was referring to. “I completely forgot about that!”

“You got your belly button pierced!” Nick said it like he still couldn’t believe it. “Oh my God, can I touch it? Please, please, let me touch it!”

“Easy,” Alex said, brushing Nick’s hands away, “it’s still sore.”

“I’ll be gentle,” Nick insisted, “you look amazing!”

“Do I?” Alex caught himself blushing when he couldn’t suppress a smile. “Alright, you can touch it – but be careful!”

“I won’t hurt you, love,” Nick promised, “come here.”

Nick removed the covers swiftly and pinned Alex down, making him lie flat on his back. 

“Can I… lick it?” He asked, his voice thick with want. He had straddled Alex’s thighs, letting his head hover above the smaller man’s mid-section. 

“I guess.” Alex raised his head to watch Nick’s every move. He wasn’t sure if he could trust him or not. 

Nick brought his lips down to Alex’s belly button and kissed it gently. It felt kind of nice; Nick’s hot breath was practically caressing his skin. Nick smirked when he caught Alex closing his eyes, enjoying it evidently. Then he stretched out his tongue, slowly feeling the cold metal of the little piece of jewelry that had been pierced into Alex’s skin. When he heard Alex sighing deeply he let his tongue prod and poke at the piercing, applying a slight pressure against his belly button that had Alex hissing:

“Easy!”

“Sorry.”

Nick grabbed a hold of Alex’s wrists when the smaller man was about to turn over, forcing him to keep still until he was done with him. 

He returned to licking at the piercing in an over-sexualised manner, stabbing at it suggestively. Then he began to play with it, to bite at it, to curl his tongue around it, underneath it, trying to reach as deeply into Alex’s belly button as he could. Trying to penetrate him using only his tongue.

“You big pervert,” Alex laughed, feeling himself squirm from the tickling sensations. “Are you done yet?”

Nick looked up with a big grin on his face. 

“Maybe I should pay a little more attention to the rest of you,” Nick suggested, moving up Alex’s body like a predator. 

“Nick, please, I’m so tired,” Alex begged half-heartedly. “Can we do this later? My head is killing me.”

“Nah-ah,” Nick teased, licking his way up Alex’s chest and throat, stopping only when his mouth reached the other’s lips, “you obviously had this piercing done to get our attention. I want to show my appreciation.” 

Alex giggled as he realised that his plan had worked. However, he hadn’t planned to get his reward whilst being in such a terribly hungover state.

“You can show your appreciation by being gentle,” Alex joked, though he pulled the bigger man closer to him. He sought Nick’s lips with his own and their kiss deepened fast and passionately.

“You still reek of alcohol, you sexy little thing,” Nick said, “no wonder you’re not feeling well.”

“And you’ve got morning breath,” Alex countered, “but you don’t hear me complaining.” 

Alex kissed him again just as he felt Nick’s erection pressing against his thigh. He grinned slightly as he freed himself from underneath the larger man and swapped their positions by climbing on top of Nick.

“Matt and Jameh are gonna be out from the shower any minute now,” Alex smirked, “when they see my new piercing, they are going to want to join in.”

“I know,” Nick said, “that’s why I want to enjoy having you to myself for as long as possible.”

“I won’t deny you of that, babeh.”

Alex felt so excited (and flattered), he nearly forgot about his headache. Moving down Nick’s legs and spreading them with a look of intention in his eyes, he began to play with the massive size that was both veiny and throbbing by this point. Nick was rock hard and painfully ready for him. Alex placed a kiss to the tip of his penis, feeling the pre-cum sticking to his lips. Nick groaned impatiently and urged him to carry on. Alex parted his lips and took him into his mouth. He knew every inch of the bigger man’s body, but at the same time did he also know every inch of Matt and Jamie’s bodies, and Alex could say with certainty that Nick was the biggest of them all. He did his best to relax his throat as he let him slide further in. Nick grabbed his hair with both hands and thrusted himself deeper into Alex’s throat when he could tell that the other was ready.

Alex gagged and choked slightly, like he always did. Nick suspected that Alex had made it his habit to exaggerate his struggling because he knew how arousing his throaty pleas were to Nick and the others. When Alex looked up and locked eyes with him, Nick decided that he was looking far too happy for his struggles to be real. 

“You love it,” Nick teased him, tugging at his hair in order to pull him forward, forcing Alex to take him all the way in, “I know you want more, you slag.”

Alex began to suck and to put his tongue into use, reducing Nick to a moaning, whining mess.

“Stop, Alex, hold on,” Nick gasped, “I’m gonna cum way too quickly this way.”

Pulling Alex back again by the hair, Nick forced the younger man to spit him out. Alex looked disappointed for a moment, until he realised that Nick was digging the bottle of lube out from their nightstand drawer. Nick began to prepare himself before offering to prepare Alex, too. Soon Alex found himself smiling again as he allowed for Nick to lie back while he climbed onto his lap. Nick seized Alex’s narrow hips with both his hands, held him there firmly as he began to thrust upwards, penetrating the smaller man slowly.

God, this position was perfect. All Nick could see was Alex’s gorgeous belly, the piercing that shone like a diamond, and even better, Alex’s pretty face. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this aroused before even having his morning coffee. 

“Take it, that’s right,” Nick said, slapping Alex’s arse when the younger man began to ride him, “you love Daddy’s cock, don’t you?” 

“I love Daddy’s cock,” Alex confirmed, letting his fingers dig into the flesh of Nick’s abdomen. 

Alex had closed his eyes, utterly absorbed in the moment, savouring every thrust from Nick that was breaking him open and stretching him from the inside. He wanted more and yet his body felt so tired. If only he could fuck and sleep at the same time. 

Nick was still enjoying the view (amused by Alex’s sweet and sleepy facial expression) when the bathroom door opened and Matt and Jamie appeared. They walked out from the bathroom, both wearing a towel around their waists and nothing else. Much to Nick’s dismay, they had returned before he was even close to finishing. 

“Sorreh, are we interrupting summat?” Matt joked, laughing at what he saw. “I thought you guys were still asleep!”

His voice had Alex’s turning his head and looking over his shoulder whilst he remained in his position, not willing to stop getting fucked by Nick. 

“Come join us if you want,” he said with sweetness and enticement in his voice. Alex wore that heavy expression on his face – of being fucked so hard that he couldn’t care less – and the sight of him had Matt biting his lip.

“Hold on,” Nick objected, “we’re in the middle of something. You guys are distracting me.”

“You look fine to me,” Jamie told him as he slowly let his towel drop to the floor.

In the meantime, Matt walked over to the bed and leaned in behind Alex in order to wrap his arms around his lean frame. It was amazing how he could feel every movement in Alex’s body, particularly all the movements that stemmed from Nick thrusting into him. Matt held on to him as tightly as he could. Nick began to thrust into the small man even harder, even faster, and Matt clenched his arms around Alex, letting Nick’s poundings reach him through Alex’s body. Nick slammed his hips upwards, forcing Alex to bounce further into Matt’s arms.

Alex sighed heavily and allowed Matt to catch him. Leaning back to support himself against the other man, Alex welcomed the embrace, welcomed Matt’s hot breath on his naked shoulder. Matt leaned in even further, slowly turning Alex’s face around with his fingers. When he was close enough, Matt began to ravish him, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Matt dominated his way into Alex’s mouth, tonguing him as deeply as he possibly could. Alex’s body began to shake slightly; it seemed that Nick sped up once again, penetrating him with all the force he could muster. 

“We waited for you to come home last night,” Matt whispered in Alex’s ear, “but I’m guessing you had a good time. You taste of alcohol. You taste of Nick, too.”

Alex smirked at this. Yeah, Matt would be able to identify Nick’s taste, wouldn’t he?

“Sorreh I was late,” Alex said, “there were things I needed to take care of.”

“Like what, love?” 

But then, before Alex could say another word, Nick grunted loudly and grasped his hips again, digging his nails into his skin as he succumbed to his orgasm with a wild roar. Shaking Alex back and forth a couple of times, like a ragdoll, Nick rode his orgasm out, using Alex’s body. Alex moaned at this, smiling with deep satisfaction, though he hadn’t come himself. Not yet. But the sight of Nick trembling, clenching his eyes shut, his forehead beaming with sweat, was enough to please him. He eased himself off Nick’s softening cock and bowed down to kiss the older man. Nick caressed his face gently, though the kiss remained sloppy. Nick hadn’t caught his breath just yet.

Then, when Alex turned his attention back on Matt and they were front to front, Matt’s eyes widened as he realised what must have woken Nick up in the matter of seconds. 

“Alex!” He cried. “You’ve got a belly button piercing! But how? When?!”

Matt’s surprise slowed him down and prevented him from reacting. Consequently, he was outpaced by Jamie who - suddenly - jumped in between the two of them, leaving behind Nick’s side where he had been sat only a moment ago in order to admire his orgasm. 

“Oh my God!” Jamie leapt upon Alex so hard that the smaller man fell backwards against the mattress. “Let me see, let me see!”

Jamie was soon mirroring Nick’s initial reaction by touching and probing Alex’s belly as part of a thorough inspection. Jamie had mounted Alex like a dog whacking its tail, but Alex didn’t think to throw him off. Though he felt exhausted, this was the reaction he’d hoped for. 

“Al, this is amazing!” Jamie said, feeling the piercing with his finger. “You have no idea how sexy you look.”

“So I wasn’t that sexy before?” Alex questioned, feigning a look of indignation. 

“No, of course you were – you have always been sexy,” Jamie said truthfully, “but this… This is like a sexual fantasy come true.”

“Yeah,” Matt concurred, “it’s like a fookin’ fetish being played out right in front of me.” He reached for his phone by the windowsill and held it up in order to immortalize the gorgeous image of Jamie straddling Alex with his fingers outlining the belly button piercing beautifully. “Hold still,” Matt told them both, “I need to remember this for all eternity. Pin him down, Jamie, I can wank to this whenever I’m on the can.” Matt smiled as he moved his phone over to Nick only a moment later. “You too, gorgeous – you look amazing when you’ve just cum.”

Nick allowed Matt to take one picture of him only before telling him to fuck off. Although Matt knew perfectly well that Nick would feel flattered when he went through his phone later in order to search for these pictures. 

Jamie had started to press his lips down to Alex’s belly button.

“Don’t bother,” Alex joked, “Nick has already claimed it as his. Isn’t that right, Nick?”

“Mm.” Nick smiled and hummed slightly with satisfaction. 

“No fair,” Jamie complained, biting the metal of the piercing in order to make Alex flinch, “I’ve always loved belly button piercings. And you wear it better than anyone else, babeh.”

“I do?” Alex bit his lip when Jamie pulled at the piercing using his teeth, tormenting his sore skin. 

“Hell, yeah, you’ve got the body for it,” Jamie insisted, “I know I couldn’t pull off this look. Too much muscle, you see.”

“Right,” Alex said, rolling his eyes, “are you saying I’m feminine-looking?”

“Don’t worry, love,” Matt joined in, crouching down next to Alex’s head, “nothing wrong with that. Me, on the other hand, I’ve got too much belly. I couldn’t pull off a piercing like that either.”

“I love your belly, though,” Alex admitted, blushing slightly. “And I love your muscles, Jameh.” 

“I know you do,” Jamie said, licking the piercing briefly, “we’ve all got different body types – that’s what makes this so brilliant.”

Jamie embraced Alex and the two of them began to make out noisily, rolling around on the bed, not caring that they bumped into Nick several times. As they both fought for dominance whilst clinging on to each other, Matt treated himself to another series of pictures on his phone that he knew he would appreciate later. God, he was beginning to feel hard. Watching Jamie and Alex ravish one another, he knew that he was no better than those guys who encouraged girls to throw pillow fights in their underwear, but he didn’t care. They were both so fucking gorgeous, he didn’t want to look away for even a second. 

Jamie latched on to Alex’s neck and began to suck and bite his skin. Leaving one hickey after another, Jamie had Alex moaning and fluttering his eyes closed. Alex stopped struggling and allowed the blond man to pin him down to the mattress. Matt watched him and thought to himself that Jamie had been right: It could only be Alex that wore the belly button piercing. Out of all of them, it had to be him. It suited him. It suited the small curve of his arse, it suited his protruding hip bones, it suited his big and innocent Bambi eyes – they shone just as brightly as the jewelry itself.

Jamie began to take him right there and then, without even reaching for the lube first. It seemed that Alex was more than ready to let him in, though. With Jamie penetrating him swiftly and vigorously, Matt’s erection was achingly ready for some action of its own.

For a moment, he considered getting himself behind Jamie, taking him while he was on top of Alex, just to be part of the fun. But then he thought better of it: He wanted Alex this time, and not just because Nick and Jamie had already had him or were still having him. Matt had never been the sort of kid who only cried for the toy that another boy had picked first. Rather, this was about Alex and what his new piercing represented. Alex had obviously done this to please them, to thrill them. But part of Matt also feared that Alex had done this because he felt overlooked or, even, taken for granted at times.

This was Alex’s way of reminding them all that he was valuable in this relationship and that they better appreciate him for what he was and for what he did for them. Nick had always refused to bottom, and even Matt was a rather reluctant sub. Jamie was willing to accommodate most of the time, depending on who he was with, but Alex on the other hand, Alex somehow always ended up taking orders and bottoming for them all without ever complaining. Matt knew that he was a happy sub, though, it also had to be a thankless job at times.

Matt wanted to make sure that Alex felt their gratitude and appreciation for once. 

Jamie and Alex were still snogging each other when Matt decided to interfere. Waving his hand for Jamie to give him some space, he whispered into Alex’s ear:

“I want to pleasure you, love. What would you like from me?”

Alex offered Matt a wicked smile. Then he gestured for Jamie to pause so that he could move himself over to the edge of the bed, with his head hanging over the edge. Jamie resumed his position in between Alex’s legs and then Matt understood what Alex needed from him.

Matt got out of the bed and stood up in front of Alex, his erection thick and pulsating. Alex parted his lips, letting Matt know that he was ready for him. 

“You’ve always had such an oral fixation,” Matt teased him as he entered the other’s mouth, “you would suck my cock day and night if you could, until there wouldn’t be anything left for poor Jameh and Nick.”

Alex only responded by producing a series of obscene sucking noises, taking Matt further in. Jamie was pounding his arse firmly and tightly, rocking Alex’s body forward and pressing his face closer and closer against Matt’s crotch. 

“Fookin’ hell,” Nick breathed somewhere behind them. When Matt looked over at the older man, Nick had started touching himself, obviously trying to come back from his first orgasm. When Nick caught him staring, Matt simply winked and blew him a kiss of approval. 

Alex was equally excited. He remained rock-hard the entire time, though Jamie’s abdomen on top of him kept him from touching himself. However, with Jamie thrusting into his arse and Matt thrusting into his throat, he would like to think himself able to cum without a single stroke to his cock. 

“Oh God,” Jamie hummed in excitement, “you’re so tight, love. How can you still be so tight? It’s perfect.”

“Your throat is even tighter,” Matt taunted, knowing that Alex was enjoying the attention they were giving him. “Here, swallow the rest of my dick.”

Matt pushed his hips forward mercilessly, forcing himself all the way down Alex’s throat. Alex gulped and choked, but was quick to recover. Matt continued to thrust himself back and forth inside the smaller man’s throat and he watched in awe as Alex’s throat bulged slightly each time he entered him. If Alex was still struggling by this point, it didn’t show. 

“I think he just came,” Jamie grinned, feeling the hot wetness rubbing against both his and Alex’s bellies, “Jesus Christ, Matt, was that you or me making him cum without even touching himself?”

Jamie pressed his lips to Alex’s heaving chest and kissed him enthusiastically. Alex had started clawing at his back, but Jamie only held on to him as he started pounding him harder. He could feel Alex shaking in his arms. He could feel him clenching around his erection in the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

“I don’t know,” Matt replied, “but that was bloody impressive. I think he must be begging us for more.”

Matt also felt Alex trembling, but he knew which signs to look out for – and Alex was definitely not signaling for them to stop. He wanted more.

In that very same instance, Nick came crawling back to them on all fours, showing off his new erection. It was clear to Matt that he wanted to join in again, but that he didn’t know where to place himself. That was when he had an idea.

“Jameh,” he said, nodding a signal to the blond man, “let’s flip him over.”

Luckily, Jamie knew exactly what he meant. 

Matt pulled out of Alex’s throat, forcing him to cough slightly. Then Jamie held on to him and flipped them both over, without even pulling out of him. Alex winced at the unexpected movement and blinked in confusion when he found himself lying on top of Jamie’s belly. It was only when he felt Nick appearing behind him that Alex understood what was going on.

“Let’s do this together,” Matt said as he petted Alex’s hair and pried his mouth back open using his fingers, “we’ll pick up from where we left.”

He guided himself back into Alex’s mouth before the other could utter a word. Jamie was watching this from underneath Alex and he could see the bopping of Alex’s throat as Matt entered him again.

“Fuck yeah,” Jamie groaned, thrusting his hips upwards, moving himself further inside Alex. “Nick, are you ready, babeh?” 

“More than ready,” Nick said. He had been kind enough to lube himself up again as he didn’t want to make it any harder on Alex than it had to be. “Al, darling, I hope you’ve saved some space for me in there.”

Alex was only able to utter a series of growling noises, seeing as Matt was occupying his entire mouth. Matt was tugging at his hair and deepthroating him fast, making Alex’s eyes roll back in his head. And yet, somehow, he still managed to raise his pelvis slightly, without letting Jamie pull out of him. Nick took this as an open invitation.

“God, your arse is gorgeous,” Nick breathed and placed himself up against his rear, “especially when it’s occupied.”

Nick took his erection into his hand and began to press it against Alex’s entrance teasingly. Struggling to find a way past Jamie’s cock, Nick felt desperate to get inside and to feel the friction. He began to push forward forcefully, lowering himself unto Alex and using his weight to press himself inside. Alex jerked and whimpered when Nick’s tip found its way inside and stretched him painfully open. Showing actual signs of struggling this time, Matt tried to calm him down by caressing his face and running a hand through his hair.

“Shh,” Matt soothed him, “you’re doing great, love. You’ll adapt soon.”

Alex closed his eyes in deep concentration. Nick was moving again, pressing himself even further inside, tearing him open to a completely new degree. Jamie thrusted upwards and soon Nick was doing the same thing. Alex’s howl was muffled by Matt’s length as he clenched his fists into the bedsheets and arched his back. Jamie and Nick were taking turns pounding themselves into him and it was all so overwhelming; Alex began to heave for air through his nostrils. It felt like his entire body was burning up from the inside and out. 

The stinging sensation became even sweeter after only a moment. 

Jamie rammed himself against his prostate, abusing it just enough for Alex’s liking. Hitting it over and over again, he had Alex jumping each time, his body twisting and convulsing uncontrollably. 

Nick slapped his hands against Alex’s flanks and held on to him, steadying himself against him as he moved around inside him, eager to compete with Jamie. As he picked up his pace, he only inspired Jamie to do the same thing. Alex moaned and thought he was about to lose his mind when they both began to aim for his prostate repeatedly, both at the same time. He’d never felt this vulnerable and yet so safe. 

It became a competition of who could push him over the edge first and make him cum for the second time. Alex knew for certain when Nick began to snake his hand under his belly in order to finger his belly button piercing. Pressing down on it hard enough, Alex grunted when – primarily – Nick was just adding pressure to his bladder. After toying with the piercing for a while, though, Nick moved his fingers further down, until he was stroking Alex determinedly, masturbating him into oblivion. 

He didn’t even need to tug at Alex’s member for long. 

Alex’s entire body tensed all of a sudden and he held his breath. 

Nick felt something hot and sticky washing over his hand, making him smile triumphantly. 

“That’s a good lad,” he praised Alex as he returned to simply thrusting into him.

Alex was still shaking and tensing simultaneously. He had started to whimper slightly, though it was only part of his big release. He had had to use all of his bodily strength and now it had left him exhausted, utterly spent. He almost couldn’t keep himself up any longer – he longed to let his arms give up and collapse against Jamie.

“Argh shit,” Matt groaned, “I can’t keep going anymore…”

With those words he simply grabbed Alex’s chin and held him steadied as he shoved himself into his throat one last time. Then he came with a loud roar, riding his orgasm out before pulling out of Alex’s mouth.

When he did, Alex gasped for air and panted a couple of times. Some of Matt’s seed had started trailing down his chin, but he hardly cared. The rest he had swallowed greedily. 

Matt’s orgasm created some sort of chain reaction. 

Nick suddenly began to pull out of him as well – the tightness had Alex crying out sharply now that his mouth had been released. He felt a burning sensation after having been stretched out so excessively, and Nick slipping out of him brought him no immediate relief. 

Nick took himself into his own hands and came all over Alex’s back, pointing his dick at the smaller man like a loaded gun. Directing himself further up Alex’s back, Nick even made sure to shoot a load of his into Alex’s brown, curly locks. Alex was still too busy recovering to protest.

“Fook it, I’m getting close, too,” Jamie said as he looked up into Alex’s tired face. He pressed a kiss to the other’s lips, ignoring the taste of Matt. “Hang on, love, this is going to be a wild one.”

And Jamie did indeed give it his everything. Pumping and rutting himself against Alex like crazy, the two of them began to move with each other, completely in sync. Alex moved into a seated position on top of Jamie, relying on the very last of his strength in order to hold himself up. Jamie held on to him supportively, though the wild thrusting was forcing Alex back and forth without mercy.

As soon as Jamie climaxed and stilled himself, Alex gave up and let himself fall down on top of the blond man, feeling sweaty, sore and completely worn-out. 

“Ooohhhh, fook me,” Alex drawled. His head had started spinning and he longed to crawl back under the covers.

“Already did, love,” Jamie whispered, kissing his forehead. “Now, I’m sorry to tell you this, Al, but there is a chance you may not be able to walk straight for a couple of days.”

Matt and Nick broke into laughter from where they’d started to clean themselves up using a shitload of Kleenex tissues.

“Leave me alone,” Alex groaned, though he pressed his face even closer to Jamie’s chest, “I feel like I’m dying already.” 

“Did we hurt you, love?”

Alex shrugged. “I might not be able to spread my legs for a long time to come,” he huffed, though he couldn’t keep from smiling tiredly, “so the joke is on you lads.”

“Aw, come here,” Matt said, walking over to place a slap of encouragement to his bum, “you’ll be back to normal before you know it. Besides, you always wear your battle wounds with pride.”

“Yeah, how about that…” Alex yawned and let his eyes flutter closed for a moment. When he opened them again, he realised that he must have fallen asleep. Matt and Nick had left the bedroom, and it was just him lying there in Jamie’s arms.

“Matt’s cooking you breakfast,” Jamie told him and giggled when he was met by Alex’s sleepy expression, “it’s the best cure for a hangover, so don’t fall asleep just yet.”

“But I’m not hungry,” Alex complained, nuzzling himself closer to Jamie’s warm neck, “all I want is a cup of tea and some pain killers.”

“You also need to shower,” Jamie went on, ignoring Alex’s complaints. “You’re covered in all sorts of bodily fluids.”

“Thanks to you lot,” Alex snorted. “I can shower later. Right now I’m not even sure I’d be able to walk meself to the bathroom…”

“Then I’ll carry you to the bathtub,” Jamie offered, “I can even give you a nice sponge bath if you want.”

Alex paused, finding it hard to resist the idea of letting Jamie’s hands wander gently across his aching body. 

“Can it be a bubble bath?” He found himself asking, blushing at the cliché that was his request.

“Of course, babeh,” Jamie said, holding Alex tight, “now, grab on to me. I’ll carry you and make sure you don’t strain yourself for the rest of the day.”

“Genius,” Alex grinned sheepishly, “thanks, Jameh.”

 

XxX

 

Alex met up with Miles again the following day. As he was on his way over to Miles’s house for some homemade lunch, he knew that his friend would be dying to ask him what had happened after he had revealed his piercing to the boys.

And Miles – predictable as always – did exactly that.

“Come on,” Miles pressed on, slapping Alex’s arm as he was tending to the chicken steaks he’d put on the pan, “you must be able to tell me something! I bet they all threw themselves at you. Is that what happened?”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Alex smirked, trying his best to ignore Miles’s prodding, “all I’ll say is that they liked what they saw.”

Miles grimaced at the secrecy. When Alex looked the other way, he raises his arm and slapped his hand against the other’s bum as forcefully as he possibly could.

“Ow!” Alex cried as he jumped with both surprise and impact. “Watch it, you buffoon, that really hurt! What did you do that for?”

“I knew it!” Miles howled with laughter. “I thought you had a funny walk when you came in here. So how sore are you? Did they all bum you one at a time?”

Alex blushed and had to look away.

“Not… exactly one at a time,” he admitted, coughing as he tried to conceal his embarrassment.

Miles’s jaw dropped. “Alex, you dirty, dirty beast!” He cheered. “One at a time wasn’t enough for you, then? Did they all fuck you at the same time? No wonder you’re blushing.”

“Look, I’ve already said enough,” Alex giggled, “the lads don’t like it when I go into details with other people. Can we change the subject for a moment?”

“Alright, alright,” Miles gave in, “I guess you can go set the table while I finish in here.”

“Thank you,” Alex said, happy to distract himself from the memories of yesterday morning.

He was bringing a couple of plates into Miles’s dining room when the other called from the kitchen:

“Oh, and Alex? If you need a pillow to sit on, you can just grab one of the cushions from me sofa.”

Miles was slapping his thighs with laughter when Alex reappeared before him:

“Very funny,” he smirked, holding up the biggest cushion he could find, “I’m glad you find me misery so funny. Now, let it go, or I’ll have to teach you the true meaning of being a pain in the arse!” 

And with these words, he simply threw the cushion in Miles’s face, smiling when he finally managed to shut him up.


End file.
